1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a storage medium storing an image processing program.
2. Related Art
There exists a technique in which a synthesizing image is generated based on a multiple value image data. In the synthesizing image, image data from which characters are removed and the characters that are coded are overlapped.